Turbo's Victory?
by LetYourStoriesOut
Summary: Title sucks. This is a Wreck-It Ralph version of the 2013 game Saints Row IV, with less mature content and language. In 2016, all of Sugar Rush is plunged into darkness by an old enemy thought to be dead. They are all placed into nightmares, but five heroes intend to fight back with their new superpowers! Maybe some VanillaButter moments. Rated T to be safe. Also: All Hail Shadow!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My first fanfic. Please let me know if I can do better and how I can do better. The characters are OOC. There might be some Vanilla Butter and Jack-O-Lantern (CandleheadXGloyd) moments.

Cast: The Protagontist: Vanellope, Ben King: Ace Pace (OC), Pierce: Rancis, Shaundi: Taffyta and ?, Kinzie: Crumbelina, Matt Miller: Gloyd, Asha: Candlehead, Keith David: Felix. Last but not least, Johnny Gat: ?

The ? means that the character is a surprise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or any characters execpt Ace. I do not own the song in this chapter, that belongs to a talented rapper called Chipmunk.

Prolouge: Finding Ace

November 12th, 2013 was an extraordinary day for the people of Sugar Rush, as President Vanellope von Schweetz discovered she had a godfather! Her friends Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead and her best friend Wreck-It Ralph helped her find him in Game Central Station. Sonic the Hedgehog told them the story of a glitch in his game that was intended as his brother in a two-player version of the game.

"His name is Ace." Sonic started. "And he's your godfather, Vanellope." The 9-Year-Old did not dare look at Sonic. "Ace was the only glitch to ever be able to leave his game." Sonic continued, "And when he did, the code punished him by never letting him re-enter the game. Ace, however, could still enter and leave other games. He went into a game, and no one has ever seen him since."

Vanellope stood up and shed a tear. Ralph followed with Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead.

"C'mon, Kid." Ralph said, "Let's get you home." Vanellope said "Thank You" to Sonic. After that, Ralph and the four racers walked over to Sugar Rush.

Vanellope didn't enter the Random Roster Race that night, nor did she show up to the race. Rancis suspected that something was wrong so, after the race, he drove his kart to the castle and knocked on the doors. He wasn't surprised that Sour Bill answered.

"Yes?" Bill said in his usual depressed voice.

"It's Rancis, Sour Bill." Rancis said, "I was concerned about the president, she didn't show up to the race."

"Yes, she was upset about her godfather. If you want to try and cheer her up, I'll take you to her." Rancis smiled.

"I'd appreciate that."

"Come In." Bill said. Rancis followed him to Vanellope's room. The green gobstopper knocked on the door.

"Enter." A voice said on the other side. Bill opened the door and spoke.

"Mr Fluggerbutter is here to see you."

"Thank you, Sour Bill." Rancis walked in and Bill walked away. Rancis gulped.

"Vanellope, I was worried about you. You didn't show up to the race." Vanellope sighed.

"It's because I've been reading this." And she showed Rancis a letter.

_Dear Vanellope, if you are reading this, you've found out about me. I don't have much time, so I'll say that I'm sorry that I did not try and look for you. But there is some one in Sugar Rush who knows where I am._"That's all there is." Vanellope said, "I think it's from my godfather."

"But if that's the case," Rancis replied, "who in Sugar Rush knows where he is?" Then Vanellope grabbed the envelope and out fell a tape recorder.

"What's this supposed to play?" She said. The tape recorder started playing a song.

_~Oopsy Daisy, I hurt you again. Crushed your heart in the palm of my hands. If you walk out baby, I'll understand. Cause all I'll do is hurt you again. Yeah. And again. And again. Oops, here we go again. You messed up once. You messed up twice. But how many times are we gonna try again? Girl, its round and round we go. I'd so prefer if you left me alone. Cause I can't take the pain and now my heartbeat feels like an 808. I'm a walking disaster. Don't want to hurt y-~. _Vanellope stopped the song.

"I'm guessing the man was Ace," she said, "but that girl was Crumbelina!" Rancis heard footsteps so he turned, opened the door and looked around.

"Speak of the devil, here she is!" Vanellope walked out of the room, and stopped Crumbelina where she stood.

"I don't wanna know why you're here; I want to know where my godfather is!" She bellowed angrily to Crumbelina.

"What do you mean?" The tan-skinned girl said nervously. Vanellope slapped her.

"Where is Ace?!"

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Crumbelina felt like Vanellope was going to kill her. Vanellope slapped her even harder.

"WHERE IS MY GODFATHER?!"

"Okay!" Crumbelina said, now crying "He's here, in Sugar Rush! He came here to restore your code, but got locked away by King Can- I mean Turbo! He's still in the fungeon, in the cell that's said to take your soul away!" The next millisecond, Vanellope rushed straight down to the lower levels. She ran so fast, Rancis wasn't able to keep up. She reached a cell called "The Demented Cell" and forced the door open. There, floating like he was being abducted, was Ace, a spitting image of Sonic (except he was wearing a black biker jacket), looking lifeless. Vanellope had found her godfather. All she had to do to revive him was shut down the cell's power. He woke up slowly, seeing a crying Vanellope on his left.

"Vanellope," He said, "You saved me! I will never be able to repay you enough." The young girl looked up, her tears changing from those of hopelessness to those of joy. Ace fell down from hovering, landing on his feet. "Let's get back up top." he said. Vanellope nodded. The two met up with Rancis. The trio went up to the castle, met Crumbelina, and ran outside. The 9-year-old president threw a celebration. Everyone was happy from then on.


	2. The Invasion

Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or any characters, already known or recently introduced, except Ace.

Chapter 2: The Invasion

This chapter has been updated with extra ideas by ttobba95. Therefore, I wish to give special thanks to them. Hopefully the story, starting from chapter 6 will now be co-written with ttobba95.

The 19th anniversary of Sugar Rush had arrived. Vanellope gave Ace his own code in the game. The year was now 2016, and the racers were celebrating big style. Bizarre races that included Ace as an unlockable character during the day, huge party at the castle with Skrillex as the DJ at night. The party was going great. Vanellope was walking through a corridoor when Ace and Rancis walked-and-talked with her.

"This is a problem." Ace started.

"It's anything but a problem." Vanellope answered.

"You alienated part of Sugar Rush."

"I alienated the Nutters." Then Rancis butted in.

"You couldn't resist, could you?" He said.

"Not you, too?"

"This is a problem."

"I keep trying to explain that," Ace continued, "but the President won't listen."

"Cheat Codes are a problem, Dirty Racing is a problem. This a just a pile of bull-"

"Here's the latest approval poll." Rancis gave a folder to Vanellope.

"We lost 10 points, we can get them back."

"They're AT 10 points."

"I'll admit that's a little lower than expected."

"So you agree you have a problem?"

"Nope. YOU do. You're the communications director. Fix this."

"Can you give me 100% employment?"

"No."

"In that case, the only way to "Fix" this is for you to marry me."

"You know neither of us are ready for that!"

"Then we're in trouble." Vanellope then turned to Ace.

"Ace, can you have this naysayer fired?"

"Now that you've said it publically, I can't."

"You were more fun in your stories with Shadow and Rouge."

"We have a game to run. "Fun" isn't part of the equasion."

"Where's a sewage truck when you need one?" Ace and Rancis then stopped.

Vanellope kept walking and was about to enter the Main Hall when she was stopped by Taffyta.

"We have a problem." Taffyta said.

"You, as well? How many times-?"

"Ralph and Felix are waiting for you in the guest room."

"If they had a problem, they'd send a letter, not risk being rammed by karts." Vanellope replied.

"They say no one in Fix-Felix Jr. believes them. Even Calhoun doesn't believe them."

"Why? What's going on?"

"They think we're about to be invaded."

Vanellope hesitated. "I gotta go.", but before Vanellope could walk away, Taffyta grabbed her to hold her back.

"This is serious! Gloyd, Candlehead, Ace, Rancis. They all got concerened when Crumbelina told them the same thing."

"And since when did everyone start taking Crumbelina seriously? We all know she was the one who helped Turbo capture Ace, yet even he believes the gibberish she comes out with?"

"Because she told you where he was. Learn to forgive, Vanellope!"

"Ugh, FINE! Tell Ralph and Felix, I'll meet them after my spee-." But before Vanellope could finish, a hole blasted through the roof, revealing an enemy that was supposed to be dead.

"Turbo!" Taffyta shouted. The whole room was panicking from the sight of the grey-skinned character. Crumbelina jumped to attack Turbo, but she floated in mid-air when Turbo held out his arm and showed a red ring grafted into his palm.

"Hello, Crumbelina." He said in his new British accent. "You already have the pleasure of meeting me. Would you like to join me for a ride?" Then he moved his index finger up and down, which seemed to make Crumbelina nod. "Splendid," he continued, "I'll be back to give you some company." Taffyta shouted at him.

"Oh, yeah? You and what arm-" Then she looked out side the hole Turbo created. There were thousands of floating battleships (like the Helicarrier from The Avengers), each deploying hundreds of thousands of assault jets. "Humana, Humana, Humana!" Taffyta gasped out. Then she felt herself being lifted up to a battleship.

Vanellope ran to grab her, but she was pinned to the floor by her body guards. She was quick to escape them though, and ran to save Crumbelina, but Turbo teleported away with her. Vanellope started to run to her guest room, hoping Ralph and Felix were still there. On the way, she saw Ace and Rancis being lifted up to an assault jet.

"Vanellope, RUN!" Ace screamed, "SAVE YOURSELF!" As they were being lifted, Rancis had different thoughts.

"FORGET THAT, SAVE ME!" He bellowed before disappearing. Vanellope kept running and reached the guest room, but only found Felix.

"Vanellope," He said, "Thank heavens you're alright!"

"Where's Ralph?" She asked.

"Outside. Trying to stop what's happening."

"What IS happening?"

"All out war, I think." Vanellope pulled a picture off the wall, and pressed the red button hidden behind it. To Felix's surprise, the walls flipped around to reveal Calhoun's weapons. Vanellope took an SMG

"Sgt Calhoun gave me these in case of Cy-Bugs." Felix grabbed a pistol and the two went separate ways. Felix went back to the main hall, Vanellope went to find Candlehead and Gloyd. She started running to the top of the castle and when she found them, she saw Candlehead tryintg to stop Gloyd from being pulled up to the assault jet.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Gloyd shouted.

"Gloyd, hold on!" Candlehead instructed him. Unfortunately, Candlehead was lifted up as well. Vanellope ran to grab her, but she was distracted by a humungous explosion. She ran out and saw that Diet Cola Mountain had been destroyed along with the race courses. Using a communicator on her watch, she spoke to someone.

"Sweet to Sour. Sweet to Sour." She said, "Bring up EMP defences!" A second later, a huge electrified turret emerged. Vanellope slid down a hill and jumped into the turret. She fired at an assault ship, hitting it and causing it to hover where it was. Vanellope wanted to shoot them down, but she didn't know which ones had her friends in them. After freezing about 20 assault jets, the biggest battleship glided down and stopped just before it hit the turret. Vanellope ran onto it and jumped through a window. But, before she could land, she was grabbed by Turbo, who slammed her against a wall.

"Vanellope," He said, "Why do you enjoy leaping so much?"

"Get off of my lawn, you ugly freak!" She replied. Vanellope soon showed she could handle herself in a fight. She kept punching Turbo in the face. After 5 punches from each of Vanellope's hands, Turbo used his telekinesis to raise her in the air. He made a fist and threw Vanellope around the room until she passed out. Turbo smiled as he saw that Ralph and Felix had been defeated and taken onto his battleship.

"Seal the gateway to Game Central Station then get back to your ships." He ordered. But the gateway didn't get sealed, it got destroyed, and Turbo was angry. "I said seal it, not destroy it! You know what? Never mind. Let's get out of here." The assault jets boarded the battleships and they all teleported out of Sugar Rush. Turbo was done there, so he made preparations for what would happen next...

Author's Note: I think there was too much dialouge in that chapter, but who cares what I think, I care about what you think. Please review on how I could improve my storywriting. I will take your suggestions into account and see what happens.


	3. Vanellope's Worst Nightmare

Author's Note: The * symbol replaces speech marks when someone is thinking instead of talking

Chapter 3: Vanellope's Worst Nightmare

This chapter has been re-written with ttobba95. I have decided that if I choose not to finish this story, I will let ttobba95 adopt it in order to finish it. Let's get on with the story.

Vanellope came to in her bed in the castle. She was confused. *Must have been a dream.* She thought to herself. But when she got out of bed, she was wearing a black dress. *Where are my pyjamas? I never go to bed without putting them on.*

She walked out of her bedroom into the Main Hall, but everything was different. The green decorations were now black. Vanellope met a different Taffyta, who was wearing a black dress.

"Vanellope," Taffyta said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Vanellope replied, "I mean, why wouldn't I be?"

"Tell me you're kidding!" Taffyta was now angry with Vanellope. "Ace, Rancis, Ralph. They're DEAD AND YOU DON'T CARE?!"

Vanellope was shocked! She ran to her kart and drove to the Sugar Rush Cemetery. When she arrived, she searched for Rancis' grave. She found it, with the engraving saying "Shot in the chest by an unknown character at the Sugar Rush Bakery, September 17th 2016." Vanellope was about to cry, but then she realised something: If Rancis was shot in Sugar Rush, he would have regenerated because he was in his own game. He should still be alive, same went for Ace.

Vanellope drove back to the castle, wanting to speak to Taffyta about why she lied. She found her in the main hall.

"Hey, Taffyta!" She yelled, "Explain something to me: If Rancis regenerates in Sugar Rush, how come he didn't regenerate when he was killed at the Bakery?"

"I don't know-w-w-w-." Taffyta was glitching in and out of shape.

"What the hell?" Vanellope exclaimed. A zombie version of Rancis appeared behind Vanellope.

"You let me die," he said in a distorted voice, "and then you use THAT kind of language."

Soon everyone was glitching. Vanellope ran to the castle entrance and barricaded every one in. She looked around. Everyone was attacking Vanellope's kart, so she ran and jumped into it and drove off. Then she heard her communicator going off.

"Hello?" She said.

"Vanellope," The voice of Crumbelina replied, "No time to explain, but you have to break free."

"From what?"

"The world your in isn't real! Whatever it's having you do, you need to stop!"

"Well, right now I'm just driving."

"Head to the Race Course."

It didn't take Vanellope long to reach the Race Course. When she arrived, she got out of her kart and waited. Crumbelina spoke to her again.

"I'm sending a Gumdrop Blaster. Use it and just be you."

"Be me?"

"This place is all about sadness, mourning, loliness. Everything you fear. Go forth, bring happiness."

Vanellope spent a full ten minutes shooting black and white statues and landmarks, everything that was hit had colour restored to it. Soon everything was full of colour. But everything soon turned back into doom and gloom when Crumbelina started to panic.

"Vanellope, be careful!"

"Be careful, why?" Then Vanellope heard Turbo's voice.

"Well, I am impressed."

"Turbo! Where are you..." Then she saw a 3D, dot-to-dot hologram of Turbo's head in the sky. "Oh, come on! I knew you were big-headed but this is ridiculous!"

"I should have known a prison of sorrow would never hold you for long, princess."

"Get your facts straight! I'm the President, skull-head!"

Turbo sighed, "Princess. President. That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

"Uhh.. What are you talking about?"

"It's a quote from Romeo and Juliet! Often said to be Shakespeare's most popular work."

"Why the sudden interest with Shakespeare? Wait... Are you trying to break my will or ask me out on a date? Cos' if it's the latter, you just blew it."

"Oh, you are SO charming." Turbo said sarcastically.

"There you go again! I don't really know what you're trying to say."

"Oh? Then let me be clear as crystal cola!" Turbo then brought up a virtual map of Sugar Rush. "I am the ruler, the architect of your very reality. Your world is now mine to rule as I see fit. I create what I want. I destroy what I want! You may be President of your world but I am King! No... Emperor! Emperor of this world! Your bravado and your sad attempts at humour mean nothing!

Turbo got to work coding his version of Sugar Rush. He turned it into a full city with monuments to him and propaganda with his face everywhere. A massive spaceship now floated in the sky. Towers stabbed the ground. Vanellope's castle was destroyed. After the new simulation was complete, Turbo arrived to take Vanellope there. Vanellope tried shooting Turbo but he blocked the paintballs with his hand (Like Darth Vader). He then ripped the gun from her hands (Also like Vader).

"Fighting back is pointless!"

Vanellope tried to run, but Turbo shut down the simulation, leaving them in blackness.

"You cannot run from me. Your mind and your body and your soul. They all belong to me!"

Turbo then lifted Vanellope by her ponytail. She squirmed and tried to escape but she was unsuccessful.

"Now then! On to more present matters. I'm going to place you in your new home now! Try to run again, and i'll atomise your miserable little kingdom. Have fun!"

After Turbo dumped Vanellope into his new Turbo Rush, he brought up four Cybugs, each of them looking like grotesque versions of his former Turbotime twins.

"My brothers, perhaps you are wondering why I have seen it fit to regenerate you, as well as spice your code with that of my Cybug army to create these new, improved yous. The answer is simple. I have found myself in need of your... unique services. Swear your loyalty to me and I will declare you all Guardians of Turbo Rush! You have only one mission: Terrorise the President of Sugar Rush and her merry band of losers! Beyond that, the world is yours to play in. Destroy what you want. I can easily regenerate anything you break with a snap of my fingers! Just remember, if you survive and you manage to overwhelm the President... Do not kill her. That honour is mine and mine alone, understand?"

The new Guardians kneeled before Turbo.

"Go now, and turn little Vanellope's world upside down!"

With everyone trapped by Turbo, will everyone survive and escape? Or will they fall to the mighty villian? And will Sugar Rush and Fix-It Felix, Jr. get unplugged when the players see everyone's missing?


	4. Old Friends, New Nightmares

Chapter 4: Old Friends, New Nightmares

Vanellope was still falling from when Turbo dropped her in the hole. The hole must have been in the sky because she could see buildings below while she was falling. She thought she was going to die. She started to scream and closed her eyes. But then a flash broke her fall. She opened her eyes. The one who saved her spoke.

"You saved my life, now I'm saving yours." Vanellope knew who it was immediately.

"ACE!" She screamed as Ace zoomed down a statue of Turbo, onto the ground. "What happened to Diet Cola Mountain? It's supposed to be right there!"

"Turbo replaced everything you like with things that represent him as leader, not you." Ace answered. He was still carrying Vanellope and was still running. He ran to a safe place, not the castle, but an undisclosed location.

"Where are we going?" Vanellope asked.

"We're going to meet with the others." Ace answered, "Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead are in this simulation too." Vanellope realised what Turbo meant by her being in a new home with old friends. She then told Ace what she heard in the first simulation.

"I heard Crumbelina's voice in my simulation." She explained, "She sounded like she wasn't in a simulation, but in the real world."

"I knew I could trust Ralph! That "bad" guy never lets anyone down!"

"Huh?"

"When Ralph and Felix came to Sugar Rush about Turbo, I believed them and planned something: Ralph would surrender and, when he was about to be put in his simulation, cause chaos and free anyone he could. I'm guessing freed Crumbelina! Their next step will be to find help in the arcade." Ace then stopped suddenly, which nearly sent Vanellope flying. "We're here."

The hideout was an underground cave hidden underneath the bakery. Vanellope jumped down the hole leading to it, followed by Ace. It took around 2 seconds for them to reach the bottom, then Ace lead Vanellope down a dark tunnel covered in cobwebs. The only light was the light Ace was leading Vanellope to. When they reached the light, standing near it were Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead. Vanellope ran and hugged Rancis so tightly, he couldn't breathe. She then shook Taffyta and Candlehead's hand.

"What do we do now?" Ace asked.

"We plan on how we're taking control of this simulation." Vanellope answered, "Then we escape to the real world, foil Turbo's plans, and then we kill that son-of-a-bitch!"

"Watch your language, young lady! Your game might be 19 years old, but you can only use that language after Sugar Rush's 21st anniversary!"

Author's Note: Next chapter might take some time, but it is where the Sci-Fi gets kicked into overdrive. How? Our five heroes gain superpowers! Also, I'm thinking of having a song in the epilouge. I do not own the songs but I'll give you the options: So Alive (Wiley featuring Far East Movement), Change Your Life (Far East Movement featuring Sidney Samson), Trampoline (Tinie Tempah featuring 2 Chainz), or When Can I See You Again? (Owl City).


	5. Bending the Rules

Author's note: I am SO SORRY that I didn't update sooner. In this chapter, our five heroes gain powers, but decide not to show them off. The surprise character for Johnny Gat will be revealed in chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song used in this chapter.

Chapter 5: Bending the Rules

Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Candlehead and Ace spent the next half hour thinking of where to begin taking Turbo down. No matter what one of them thought of, there was someone else who pointed out a flaw. When Rancis suggested trying to find their friends, Ace explained that Turbo had soldiers everywhere. When Taffyta suggested taking the soldiers head on, Candlehead said that was suicide. They never stopped arguing.

"What do you suggest, Vanellope?" Rancis said to his girlfriend.

"I..." Vanellope replied, struggling to come up with a plan, "I don't know."

"You could find the 5 data clusters." Crumbelina butted in. "But first, can you all hear me?"

"Yeah," Ace answered, confused, "Only how can we hear you, considering none of us have phones on us?"

"I just hacked the audio system in the simulation. Now, there are five fragments of code around Turbo Rush. Long story short, you find them, you get superpowers."

"Where are they?"  
"Around the bakery. I can't find their precise locations, but I know the general locations. My advice: use disguises - get captured and you'll get sent back to your own simulation. This time, you won't be able to get out."

"That supposed to encourage us?"

"Yes."

"You need to at least TRY lying."

Soon, the group looked nothing like their normal appearances. The four racers were disguised as soldiers and Ace was wearing a robotic disguise that made him look like Metal Sonic from his old game, Sonic the Hedgehog 2. With their disguises on and radio microphones on their necks, the five of them set out to find the clusters.

Ace checked to see if the coast was clear. When he saw no one around, he signalled the four racers and they all submerged from underground. Rancis found one of the clusters outside the front door. The rest were inside. Taffyta found one, then Candlehead, then Ace. Vanellope soon found the last one, but before she could grab it, it disappeared.

"Where did it go?" She asked.

"According to my map of the simulation," Crumbelina answered, "Near my apartment." Someone suddenly grabbed Vanellope on the shoulder. She jumped and turned around.

"Jesus Christ, Ace! You should wear a bell!"

"Let's go get that cluster! Grab hold of my chest."

Vanellope did just that and the godfather and goddaughter set off. While they were running, When Can I See You Again? by Owl City started playing.

"Crumb," Ace said, "You never mentioned the mics had radios."

"I didn't know."

"This is my favourite!" Vanellope said, "C'mon Crumb. Sing with me."

"No, thanks."

"~Don't close your eyes cos your future's ready to shine.~ C'mon!"

"No."

"Crumb!" Ace shouted. "You're disobeying a direct order from your president!"

"FUCK! THAT! Besides, you've reached my neighbourhood." Ace stopped. He let Vanellope off of his back's quills and the two of them began searching for the final cluster. When they found, Ace noticed something.

"Crumbelina, Turbo destroyed your apartment!"

"That place should have got destroyed a LONG time ago!"

"C'mon, Crumb." Vanellope said, "I thought it always had character." She then grabbed the cluster. She felt the same thing that the others did: awesome!

"Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Candlehead. Welcome to being able to run as fast as Ace. All of you; welcome to being able to jump up to buildings."

Author's Note: I have chosen to use two songs in the epilouge, both by Daft Punk featuring Pharrell Williams: Lose Yourself to Dance and Get Lucky. I do not own these songs. I am thinking of making some christmas stories based on Despicable Me and my OC, Ace Pace in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. Let me know what you think by reviewing this story. Also: I need help with action scenes in this fic. Anyone willing to help will be given special thanks and be credited as a co-writer.


	6. The First Guardian

Chapter 6: The Hotspot

Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis and Ace were practising their new powers; each of them had jumped up buildings and ran across the race courses. They kept going until Crumbelina yelled into their ears.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" She said, "If you keep going, you're going to be seen!" The five heroes stopped instantly. "Now there's a hotspot near you. If you want me to get you out, it'll need disabling."

"Why are these hotspots here?" Vanellope asked.

"Simulations like the one you're all in require constant watch. There are also 5 towers that scan the entire simulation."

"Is this hotspot the only one?"

"Of course, it isn't! Now get going!"

Vanellope and the other 4 racers ran to the hotspot. They acted as though they were having a race. The only one worried was Ace. He knew that security would be tight around the hotspot, and there was a chance they could be killed. He couldn't believe he was letting Vanellope go to this hotspot. The five of them soon arrived there, though it was sealed in a red dome.

"Hey, Crumb!" Vanellope shouted, "You never mentioned a dome!"

"It's a shield." Crumbelina replied, "There are four generators around it. Take them out and you can go for the hotspot controller."

"Right." Vanellope finished.

The five of them then split up, Vanellope and Rancis went to one generator on top of a building. The thing was surrounded by TurboTime! Twins, each of them was wielding an assault rifle. The same happened for Ace, Taffyta and Candlehead when they tried to disable the other generators. Ace took an assault rifle from a Twin and shot the rest surrounding his generator. Taffyta and Candlehead did the same thing, though they had more of a struggle and almost got shot.

"Everyone's down on our end." Taffyta said.

"Ditto." Rancis replied.

"You only knocked them out?" Ace asked, sounding surprised, "I killed the ones over here!"

Everyone stood in terror. They never thought Ace could be capable of such things.

"Got you! They're only unconscious."

"Crumb," Vanellope asked, "How do we disable the generators?" Crumbelina was about to answer when Ace's generator exploded.

"SHOOTING THEM WORKS!" He bellowed over to everyone.

"Sure!" Taffyta said sarcastically, "It seems perfectly safe!"

"JUST DO IT, YOU UPTIGHT BITCH!"

"Okay!" Taffyta said in a slightly angry voice, "No need to be a douchebag about it."

Taffyta and Vanellope both used a Sugar Cube Gun to shoot their generators and a burst of electricity was sent through their bodies. The shock only lasted about 3 seconds before the two girls were back to normal. With the shield down, the group of 5 jumped from the buildings down to the Hotspot. To everyone's surprise, there were no more guards.

"I don't like this." Candlehead said nervously. "Maybe we should go-" But before she could finish, Rancis and Ace shot the controller, turning the hotspot from red to teal. But the celebration was soon disrupted by the sky spitting fire.

"Fiery rain can't be good." Vanellope said before noticing a black sphere roll towards them. When the sphere stopped, it unfolded to reveal itself as a Cy-Bug version of a TurboTime! Twin.

"What IS that thing?!" The 5 started shooting the Twin but it was too fast and with one swipe, it threw Ace into a building.

"I have no clue!" Crumbelina said in a panicking tone, though she soon changed her tone, "I think you can integrate your code with it!"

"Say that in English!"

"Soften him down and one of you should be able to steal his powers and kill him by absorbing him!"

"Yeah, we'd love to have THAT inside of us!"

"Just kill it already!"

With that, Vanellope tried shooting the Cy-Bug with her Sugar Cube Gun. For the effect it had, she might as well have thrown a pebble at it. The gun didn't damage the Bug, but it did attract its attention.

After attacking Rancis, the abnormal insect turned around and stared at Vanellope angrily. The young girl kept shooting when the Twin ran at her. However, it grabbed Vanellope and started throwing her around like a dog playing with a chew toy. The poor 9-year-old had been thrown at buildings and had just broken her leg. The merciless virus was just about to eat her when a gumdrop was thrown at its head.

The gumdrop started to glow then suddenly; it exploded, killing the Twin. Vanellope was laid on the ground, unable to stand up due to a broken leg. The person who threw the gumdrop walked up to Vanellope. The young girl's vision cleared to reveal Taffyta.

"Thank you." Vanellope said gracefully.

"Don't mention it." Taffyta responded. Next thing they knew, they were almost frozen.

"Congratulations." Crumbelina said, "You can now freeze people with a blast of ice from your hands. You won't get to use it, though."

"What? Why?"

"Because I've figured out how to get you back into the real world."

Author's Note: The surprise character who'll be playing the role of Johnny Gat is... Insert Drum Roll Here ... Shadow the Hedgehog! The character playing the main Shaundi will be Rouge the Bat.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note (Will get deleted)**

**The first AN said I was writing a Despicable Me story. Well, that will be written after I finish this story AND a spin-off/prequel based on my OC Ace Pace.  
**

**I would love to tell you about it, but I don't want anyone copying my ideas. I apologise for any inconvinece.**

**This AN will get deleted when I finish the next chapter.**

**A little early, but Happy Halloween, everybody!**


End file.
